A New Love
by hermionelover121
Summary: Harry Loves Hermione but not so sure about what he should do Harry/Hermione Ron/Lavender Draco/Ginny
1. Thoughts & Rememberance

Disclaimer- I own Nobody except Antoinette Dursley J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter® etc.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Harry lay in his bed thinking about Hermione Granger.  
  
But just at the thought of Hermione his stomach had butterflies.  
  
Harry had loved her since the end of 4th year when she kissed him on the cheek, and here it is the summer before 6th year. He kept thinking, and thinking until the doorbell woke him out of his thoughts abruptly. He walked out of his room then the sound of welcomes and cheer met his ears, he suddenly stopped turned around and bolted into his room. His whole summer crashed right then and there. His cousin Antoinette was spending the summer here. Uncle Vernon kept telling him not to let her know about his "abnormality".  
  
"Might as well get over it". He thought.  
  
He walked slowly downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen. Dudley was huddled in two chairs. Uncle Vernon grunted as if he didn't pay any mind, Aunt Petunia shrieked, Dudley was too busy sneaking some pie in his mouth when no one was looking. "Fat bastard"Harry thought shamelessly. He turned and saw Antoinette looking at him with a mischievous grin across his face. He didn't like it not one bit 'cause she was horrible. She kept doing jokes and using him as a test bunny. When he was 6 he had to do his "business" in the bathroom and when he sat down the toilet seat popped up and he fell off, he saw her laughing in the hall and the surprised expression on his face made her laugh even more. This summer was hell and he knew it.  
  
When his birthday came he was very happy. Mrs. Weasley gave him a nice clock just like the one in her living room. And mince pies He read the card.  
  
Harry  
  
I hope you are well . The clock has been shrunk using the reducing spell, to make it larger just tap it with your wand and say inducio, if you want it smaller just tap it with your wand and say reducio. You can always come and stay if you want. Lots of fun   
  
Mrs. Weasley  
  
He picked up Hedwig who had Hermione's present. It was a book he looked for the name but it was no name. He read the card.  
  
Harry   
  
Your probably wondering what the book is about. You see it's a needer. Its 350 pages and there all blank. You write an item that you want rip the page out fold it up and set it down tap it with your wand and say itemio withinimus and the paper turns into that item.  
  
xoxo  
  
Lots of love  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry knew she cared about him but he took that as something special.  
  
He had to go to the bathroom, the other presents just had to wait.  
  
He shot through the door to the bathroom. When he got back to the room he saw Antoinette Standing there looking at all his books.  
  
Defensive Magical Theory Hmm...I wonder who we've got for defense against the dark arts this year.  
  
A/N That's it guys im sorry for stopping but tomorrow ill start on the second chapter bye guys . Please review. 


	2. Secrets & Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Antoinette Dursley. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. If you have ideas e-mail me at Jtreazy23@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Surprises and Secrets  
  
Harry was dumbfounded and speechless.  
  
"What" he demanded "What are you talking about"  
  
"Oh hi Harry I didn't see you" She said acting surprised  
  
"What are you talking about ,how do you know about DADA"   
  
"You didn't know I'm a..." She paused reached in her pocket and pulled out a wand, "witch."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's eleven inches, dragon heartstring, hair from a powerful wizard who I forgot the name of."  
  
"Look I want to say sorry about all the years of pranks."she said sadly  
  
"I just had to fit into the Dursley lifestyle. Im in my seventh year."she continued  
  
"I'm full of shock right now why didn't you ever tell me" he said  
  
"It just never came up"   
  
"How can it never come up"  
  
"It just didn't"  
  
"It's alright but can you go to diagon alley with me"  
  
"I can but we have to act like nothing going on differently"  
  
"Can you do me a quick favor"  
  
"Sure what is it"  
  
"Since you can do magic outside of school can you tap this with your wand and say itemio withinimus"  
  
"Sure...but what exactly is it that you want me to tap"  
  
Harry wrote two butterbeers, A knife, A chocolate birthday cake with happy birthday harry on it, three sugar quills, and three pieces of bread on 5 pages in the book Hermione gave him. He ripped them out, folded them and set them on the floor.  
  
"These" He said finally  
  
"Alright" She said unsure of what could possibly happen.  
  
When she did each she was surprised at what happened. Harry broke up the bread and gave it to Hedwig, and cut the cake gave her a slice. Then gave him and Antoinette a butterbeer, Some cake, and a sugar quill.  
  
When they were done Harry got to opening the other gifts.  
  
Ron got him a book too but it was a quidditch book. The Cannons and the Wasps:5 Years of Stats. But it had more about The Cannons than The Wasps.  
  
"Go Figure" Said Harry as he started to pick up the card It said:  
  
Harry  
  
I know your tired of getting Qudditch books but since  
  
you haven't been keeping up with the Cannons I thought  
  
That you'd need some stats. Mum said you can come stay   
  
if you want.  
  
Ron   
  
Hagrid got him 3 gallons of honeydukes chocolate. But he didn't say anything but nice summer.   
  
The last owl was his list of supplies and books.  
  
He needed the standard book of spells grade 5. The summer was going to be better he thought as he put a sugar quill in his mouth.  
  
A/N please review and those who have thanks and keep reviewing. If you Have Ideas Email Me at Jtreazy23@aol.com  
  
Thanks:  
  
Robaatsu  
  
iluvfanfiction  
  
Sashagirl1232 


End file.
